Eclair blanc
by Goldenglows
Summary: Kenny frissonna à la vue de cette expression suffisante et de cet éclair blanc qui se détacha un instant dans la noirceur de l'ambiance. [Crenny] [South Park]


Éclair blanc

 **Nda en bas -**

* * *

Un éclat de rire brisa le silence morbide de la ruelle sombre.

Une ombre passa sur le mur et disparut.

Il avait 18 ans depuis une semaine. Toute sa vie il avait attendu sa majorité avec impatience, voulant le plus vite possible se reconstruire une vie hors de sa maison en ruine et de ses parents alcooliques et violents. Maintenant qu'il y était, il se rendait compte que ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure étaient infondés.

Une utopie, en somme. On ne se sortait pas si facilement d'une misère dans laquelle on était imprégné jusqu'au cou. C'était comme les sables mouvants, on s'enfonce.

McCormick arrêta de rire. C'était drôle, oh ça oui. A s'en torde les côtes. Il sourit comme un imbécile heureux et s'assit en tailleur devant le mur de brique toujours aussi sombre.

C'est fou comme ceux qui endurent les pires crasses de la vie sont les plus enthousiastes. Kenneth savait très bien pourquoi. Quand on est au plus bas, on ne peut faire que monter.

C'était sa philosophie, il répétait sa maxime à qui lui en donnait l'occasion.

En réalité il n'était pas si heureux et optimiste qu'il voulait qu'on le croit, mais pas loin non plus. Quand il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais la vie d'avocat richissime qu'aurait Kyle, par exemple, il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules.

Il avait décidé qu'il y avait pire que son cas, il avait un toit et un peu de bouffe, il allait pas se plaindre.

Il était du genre à se contenter de ce qu'il avait sans chercher mieux, l'ambition était pour lui un concept inconnu.

Il sortit un bombe de peinture de la poche avant de son sweat et, toujours assis sur le macadam, la secoua pour taguer sur les briques rouges.

Il se recula pour admirer son travail : en lettres dorées étaient inscrites ses initiales, soulignées de plusieurs traits de peinture.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il marquait les bâtiments de la ville, mais taguer l'entrepôt de la grand-mère de Butters, autrement dit la base du Professeur Chaos, lui apportait une entière satisfaction.

Ce lieu était crucial pour qui voulait se noyer dans la nostalgie, c'était le repaire du méchant d'un de leurs jeux quand ils étaient gosses.

Son costume de Mysterion était à moitié déchiré, maintenant beaucoup trop petit, dans un carton en haut de l'armoire de sa chambre.

Kenny avait pris de précieux centimètres et mesurait 1m70, pas énorme, mais il s'en contenterait. Plus on était petit, plus on était discret, et son but avait toujours été de l'être. Pour ça qu'il se cachait dans son anorak orange quand il était gosse. Maintenant il avait un sweat, de la même couleur, la capuche relevée mais son visage à découvert.

De toute façon il était toujours dans l'ombre, que ce soit au sens propre comme au figuré.

Kenny se sentait bien dans la nuit, dans le silence de la ville sous la lune.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à son alter-ego Mysterion. Merde, il n'aimait pas la nostalgie, c'était un des seuls trucs qui le faisaient potentiellement pleurer.

Il sentit avec surprise une larme couler sur sa joue. Il se maudit à voix haute de sa soudaine faiblesse :

«Nan, ta gueule, putain, arrête.»

Il essuya ses yeux d'un bleu de «lagon polynésien» comme disait Clyde.

La pensée de ce gars là lui fit retrouver sa bonne humeur. Clyde et lui étaient devenus potes en seconde, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, et eux non plus. Ça c'était fait comme ça, et ça leur allait très bien.

Malgré son apparence de mec prétentieux et stupide, le brun était un ami précieux qui répondait toujours présent quand on avait besoin de lui. Kenny avait souvent besoin de lui pour s'enfiler des dizaines de bouteilles de bière blonde sur le parking du lycée en riant, c'était une habitude qui n'était pas près de les lâcher.

Clyde était, comme lui, assez pauvre. Depuis que sa mère était crevée, son père se morfondait toute la journée dans le salon devant des séries US. Orange is the new black était apparemment un, je cite, «moyen efficace pour oublier la réalité».

Du coup Clyde n'irait pas à la fac ni nulle part ailleurs, et continuerait de réparer des voitures à la station essence de la sortie de la ville. C'était triste, en fait.

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas relevé cette saloperie de cuvette des chiottes.

Kenny se releva. Ces derniers jours la rumeur courait qu'un dealer vendait ses produits à South Park. McCormick se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait arrêté la drogue depuis le drame de la pisse de chat en primaire et sa tentative de sniffer des fleurs pour retourner dans son trip.

Bon, ok, quelques piqûres d'héroïne par ci par là, mais ça compte pas. Bon d'accord, énormément de piqûres pendant plusieurs mois de son année de première.

Il avait récupéré les seringues des sans-abris qui avaient élus domicile dans la partie dégueulassée de la ville (qui était sa partie), après que sa reconstruction en quartier bobo Sodo Sopa ait rendue l'âme.

Randy s'est finalement rendu compte que tout ça était une mauvaise idée, et la nature a repris ses droits sur la «zone d'après le chemin de fer».

C'est Cartman qui avait viré les sdf à coup de gaz lacrymo, sur demande de la maire, et depuis plus moyen de se droguer.

McCormick avait bien essayé de trouver de quoi combler son manque de substances illicites mais ce trou paumé n'était pas du genre ravitaillé, et il avait juste rêvé d'habiter à L.A en subissant les effets secondaires. Ça s'était finalement calmé, dieu merci, et il s'était juré de ne plus toucher à la drogue.

D'ailleurs son bras disposait maintenant d'une marque noire, comme dans _Requiem for a dream_ , parce qu'il se piquait toujours au même endroit, ce con.

Cette marque lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il avait une erreur à ne pas commettre une deuxième fois.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait eu vent de la rumeur de ce dealer à South Park, il s'était senti frissonner. Facile de renoncer à un vice quand on a aucun moyen de le satisfaire, mais la tentation de replonger était assez violente. Kenny secoua la tête. Nan, surtout pas.

Un bruissement le fit frémir.

Il entendit quelques pas feutrés, une démarche féline.

Il se leva et avança à pas de loups en contournant l'entrepôt, pour se retrouver derrière le bâtiment et sa barrière en fils barbelés. Une silhouette s'appuyait juste avant l'angle du mur, cachée dans l'ombre de la gouttière et à l'abri du regard des passants.

Kenny se pencha pour l'observer depuis son angle à lui. La taille maigre, typique du junkie de base, des mèches tombant sur son visage et les mains triturant quelque chose que le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier.

C'était sûrement ce fameux dealer, vu son allure.

Ce dernier parut sentir qu'on le regardait et tourna la tête vers Kenny, qu'il ne voyait lui aussi que sous la forme d'une ombre, cachée sous une capuche.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, Kenny frissonna à la vue de cette expression suffisante et de cet éclair blanc qui se détacha un instant dans la noirceur de l'ambiance.

L'inconnu fit un signe de tête pour inviter McCormick à venir le rejoindre. Il perdit son sourire mais fixa, avec un air entendu, le blond qui hésitait à venir.

Kenneth était en plein dilemme intérieur. Putain je fais quoi ? J'm'étais promis de pas recommencer. Il releva sa manche d'un geste vague, il effleura un instant sa cicatrice noire sur son artère violette, tremblant sous sa chair de poule.

McCormick n'avait pas la mentalité pour tenir une telle promesse, surtout faîte à lui-même.

 _Tiraillé entre le bien et cette tyrannie._

Plus aucune chance de se sortir d'une situation déjà violemment merdique s'il replongeait dans une vie de drogué accroché à une fausse réalité.

Il se dit que de toute façon il avait déjà laissé tomber depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas l'ambition requise pour se lever tous les matins et bosser pour des patrons racistes.

Qu'il se drogue ou pas, il resterait pauvre de toute façon. Autant toucher le bonheur l'espace d'un good trip, au final.

Il savait qu'il se trouvait des excuses stupides mais à la limite... euh... son esprit s'embruma dans l'appel du vice et la montée d'adrénaline.

Il avança vers la silhouette et écarquilla ses yeux bleus à mesure qu'il reconnaissait ses traits.

La lumière pâle et blanche de la lune se reflétait sur le visage du dealer et son expression désormais assez surprise elle aussi, mais toujours amusée et suffisante, un sourcil levé et un faible sourire en coin.

\- Tucker ?!, lâcha Kenny dans un souffle.

\- ...McCormick.

* * *

 **C'est un two-shot, la suite arrive bientôt. J'avais envie d'un Crenny (mon couple préféré) dans le domaine de la drogue, parce que dans l'épisode Pandémie apparemment les adultes insinuent que Craig en vend. Et ça colle très bien à la description du personnage que j'ai de lui.**

 **Le style est assez lugubre/dramatique, parce que c'est mon style et j'arrive pas à m'en détacher, il faut toujours que je tombe dans la philo. Ça fait baltringue sentimentale, mais j'vous emmerde c'est une fiction.**


End file.
